Publish 24
Publish 24 October 19, 2005 Headlines * Squad Leader enhancements: Publish 24 will be bringing you significant changes and enhancements to the Squad Leader profession. The goal of these enhancements is to maintain the essence of the Squad Leader skills, leadership and group enhancement, while making the profession more robust and entertaining to play. * Profession Commando: As some of you may know, Helios has been working with Keldarin and JFreeman to get the community's input on some of the requested commando changes. Today, we have some very exciting update notes for you so we thought we'd call these changes out to your attention. * AI Specials: We are improving the variety of attacks available to NPCs in SWG. We have heard feedback from players, asking for more variety and strategy in NPC behaviors (for instance, having Dark Jedi and Night Sisters use force powers), and agree with that feedback 100%. NPCs that use appropriate tactics and strategy will make the combat experience in SWG the best it has ever been. * Combat - Movement Buffs and Snares Stack: Changes to the way movement buffs and snares stack in combat. Squad Leader Enhancements Publish 24 will be bringing you significant changes and enhancements to the Squad Leader profession. The goal of these enhancements is to maintain the essence of the Squad Leader skills, leadership and group enhancement, while making the profession more robust and entertaining to play. Here's just a few of the things that we've changed: * Squad Leaders no longer need to be the group leader to benefit the group. * Multiple Squad Leaders can combine their skills for greater group enhancement. * New group buffs that give Squad Leaders more control and flexibility for how they enhance the group. * All passive abilities changed to more easily used and understood active abilities. * New group waypoint ability The changes and enhancements are all intended to better allow a Squad Leader to enhance and lead their group. Lots of new abilities have been added and most of the existing abilities have been changed. The most useful of the existing abilities have stayed the same though their names may have been changed to keep things a bit more cohesive. The Squad Leader skill set concentrates solely on group enhancing abilities, while they do include a full set of combat skill mods (defense, accuracy and speed) a Squad Leader is still strongly encouraged to pick up another combat profession skill set to flesh out their combat abilities. All the passive abilities of the Squad Leader have been removed and changed to active buff abilities. This will make it easier to understand exactly what benefit is taking affect when. Also Squad Leader's no longer need to be the group leader for their abilities to take affect. This allows them more flexibility to benefit the group even when they are not the "official" leader as well as allowing multiple Squad Leaders in a group to combine their abilities. Squad Leader New Group Buffs The buff system has been enhanced to allow group buffs. The core of the Squad Leader abilities are based on these new group buffs. Any group buff that a Squad Leader has active will automatically take affect on all the members of the group. The Squad Leader group buffs have been designed so only one buff can be in effect at a time so care will need to be taken by the Squad Leader to make sure the most important enhancement is active when it is most needed. Multiple Squad Leaders can have different group buffs active and they will all stack. * Steady Aim (Strategy I) - Enhances group accuracy. * Call to Arms (Strategy III) - Enhances group armor ratings. * Volley Fire (Strategy IV) - Gives group members the chance to bypass enemy armor. * Tactics (Tactics I) - Enhances group defenses. * Blaze of Glory (Tactics III) - Gives or enhances the chance to score a critical hit. * Double Time (Tactics IV) - Reduces cooldown times for group members. * Boost Morale (Leadership IV) - Enhances group Action/Mind regeneration. * Form Up (Mobility II) - Enhances group movement speed. * Retreat! (Mobility III) - Significantly enhances group movement speed for a short duration. Prevents all other combat actions. * Charge! (Mobility IV) - Significantly enhances group movement speed for a short duration. Places the Squad Leader at heightened risk by reducing their defenses. Squad Leader New Individual Buffs In addition to the ability to enhance overall group performance a Squad Leader can choose to place their attention towards a single group member to give them even greater benefits than the general group enhancements. Like the group buffs these enhancements are designed to only allow one to be in effect at any one time though multiple Squad Leaders can combine their abilities for increased enhancement. * Toughen (Tactics II) - Increases the armor rating of a single group member. * High Yield (Strategy II) - Increases the damage output of a single group member. * Verbal Assault (Leadership II) - Increases the amount of aggro generated by a single group member. * Combat Feint (Leadership III) - Decreases the amount of aggro generated by a single group member. New Squad Leader Abilities Finally a few completely new abilities have been added to the Squad Leader repertoire to flesh out their combat utility plus a couple of the original Squad Leader abilities have remained while others have had their names or effects changed slightly. * Group System Message (Novice SL) - Sends an on screen system message to all group members. (Same as previously.) * Called Shot (Novice SL) - Significantly increases the accuracy and damage of the next attack to the designated target. Only works for one attack and then must be reapplied. The accuracy and damage bonus increases as the Squad Leader learns more skills. * Rally Point () - Creates a waypoint for all group members. (Functions similar to the /waypoint command.) * Paint Target (Leadership I) - Increases the accuracy and damage for all attacks to the painted target in the next 20 seconds (Same as old Volley Fire.) * Second Chance (Master Squad Leader) - Equalizes all damage and wounds across all group members in the area. This ability has a very long recharge time. Profession: Commando As some of you may know, Helios has been working with Keldarin and JFreeman to get the community's input on some of the requested commando changes. Here are some of the things that Commandos can look forward to in this update: * Heavy weapon AOE damage % is now displayed on weapons that have splash damage. * Fixed an issue where commando Area-Of-Effect weapons wouldn't give AOE damage. * Heavy weapon AOE damage percentage is now explicitly determined by the maximum range of the weapon. Longer range weapons have smaller AOE damage %. * Decreased the AOE range of commando grenades, should aggro less mobs now. * Fixed an issue with grenades where the AOE radius of a grenade would be centered on where the attacker was instead of where the target was. * Increased damage on all commando grenades. * Slightly increased the chance of grenade effects sticking to their targets. * Slightly increased the chance of some heavy weapon state effects sticking to their targets. * Slightly increased the effect duration for some heavy weapons. * Increased crafted grenade stack size from 5 to 10. * Added 4 combat specials for Commandos (3 levels each). * These specials are: ** Demolition Shot: This ability gives a damage bonus against droids and buildings. ** Focus Fire: This ability decreases the area of effect on AOE weapons & gives a damage bonus. The damage bonus is only for non-AOE weapons. ** Dead Bang Shot: This ability decreases the range of an AOE weapon & gives a damage bonus - damage bonus only for non-AOE weapons. ** Overkill Shot: This ability has a long warmpup/cooldown but gives a great damage bonus. This damage bonus is for non-AOE weapons. AI Specials We are improving the variety of attacks available to NPCs in SWG. We have heard feedback from players, asking for more variety and strategy in NPC behaviors (for instance, having Dark Jedi and Night Sisters use force powers), and agree with that feedback 100%. NPCs that use appropriate tactics and strategy will make the combat experience in SWG the best it has ever been. The changes are designed to address this issue. Force Sensitive NPCs will use force powers, basic NPCs will use special attacks more intelligently, and high-level NPCs will use high-level special attacks. Key to this effort was the playtest and feedback from Test Center - to ensure that the game difficulty does not substantially increase (except perhaps versus those very high-end Boss and Elite encounters). We're planning on adding several new and interesting loot items into the game, to coincide with the increasing challenge of some encounters, while balancing the baseline damage ranges from normal NPCs to ensure the overall difficulty level of the game does not increase. Other changes in Publish 24 Movement Buffs and Snares stacking in combat In Publish 24, we will be making some changes to the way movement buffs and snares stack in combat. * What is changing? We will be changing the way movement buffs and snares stack in combat. "Stacking" buffs means that multiple effects of the same type are used (or applied) in combat to cause a greater effect. * Who is affected by this change? This change will affect anyone who uses movement buffs and/or snares. * Why is this changing? This will address current gameplay issues and will prepare the way for future Squad Leader enhancements. * Can I get some more specific details? The current situation: Currently movement-buffs and snares stack in combat. A basic example of what this means is that if you get a movement-buff to double your speed and then get "snared" in combat to half your speed, your movement will be reduced back to your normal movement speed. Basically, a movement buff cancels a snare and a snare cancels a movement buff. Many types of movement buffs and snares can be used together to cause additional effects. For example, two or more movement buffs will "stack" to cause you to go very fast and multiple snares will stack and can prevent a player from moving. Additionally, snares will stack to quickly prevent all movement. A single snare would cut your movement in half another snare to reduce your movement in half would give you a movement of zero. * We are changing this so that: Only one temporary movement buff or effect can be active on a character at one time and movement enhancers will be overwritten by snares (in other words, one will cancel the other). : All buffs that modify movement will continue to stack as normal; however the movement effects will be handled so that only one is in effect at any given time. : For example, a movement buff could make your character move at x2 speed. If your character gets snared, rather than moving at x1 speed you will now be moving at x1/2 speed (as though you didn't have a movement buff on at all.) When the snare wears off you will return to x2 speed. : Also, snares won't stack. This means that if you are already moving at 1/2 speed when you get hit with a 1/4-speed snare, your movement would only be reduced to 1/4 of your base movement rate, rather than being reduced to 1/4 of your current (1/2-speed) total movement rate. (Total movement rate is calculated by adding up your base movement rate and all of your movement modifiers). : Similarly movement enhancements cannot be stacked. Only the most powerful enhancement will be active, when that one wears off the next most powerful will become active and so forth until there are no further movement buffs are on the character. : Finally there are still a few permanent movement enhancements and snares, things like weapon & armor hindrances or Fleet Footed for pets. These permanent modifiers adjust the Base Movement speed and will always stack with each other. Client Stability * Fixed a Crash-to-Desktop associated with one or more locations within the city of Narmle on the planet Rori. Combat * Fixed an issue with the Armor Break fail message. It will no longer display a %TT. Profession: Dancer, Entertainer, Musician * Inspiration buff effects will now be visible as they are applied instead of after you stop listening or watching. Profession: Jedi * Jedi Force Regeneration should be working correctly in conjunction with enhancement items. Profession: Shipwright * Fixed a reverse engineering issue where the energy maintenance statistic was not applying the proper Reverse Engineering bonus. Quests * Fixed the Y-8 mining Ship Convoy Protection quest. Waypoints, quest ships, and pirates will all appear as they should. * Smugglers and the Smuggler Captain in the Hero of Tatooine 'Intellect' quest will now have proper names so that they may be identified by name. * Quest: Hero of Tatooine: Mark of Altruism: Fixed issue that prevented players from placing explosives in the rocky crevice in the Sennex cave Space * Fixed an issue where players were unable to move furniture up and down inside the Y-8 Mining Ship. Please feel free to decorate your mining vessels. * Increased the amount of resources given per asteroid chunk absorbed during space mining. It is now 40 units for pieces gathered with the tractor beam and 20 units for destroyed pieces. * Added two new front mounted turrets to the Y8 to improve its effectiveness. Now 5 people, including the pilot, can take control of the weapons on the Y8 for exciting mining and fighting action. Multiplayer Ship Component Changes * To make multiplayer ships more formidable, major Elite component changes have been made. These changes will affect newly created Elite components. * All component and armor hitpoints on Elite components have been boosted to three times their previous values. * All asteroid resource requirements in Elite components have been halved from 1250 to 625. * Elite Booster speed and energy values have been increased. * Elite Boosters now take Liquid Petrochemical Fuel like other booster components. This fixes an issue with asteroid resources not providing all the required resource stats for these components. * Elite Capacitor energy and recharge values have been increased. * Elite Engine YPR (Yaw, Pitch and Roll) has been increased, giving multiplayer ships greater mobility through their engines. * Elite Engines now take radioactive ore instead of aluminum, like other engine components. This fixes an issue with asteroid resources not providing all the required resource stats for these components. * Elite Reactor generation rates have been increased. * Elite Shields have had their shield points increased significantly in front and back, as well as their recharge rate. * Elite Gauss Cannon, Null Bolt, and Railguns have all had their damage increased. User Interface * Corrected a problem where some options settings would be forgotten. For example, setting the Network Status Window to be visible will now be properly remembered across play sessions. Additional Misc. Notes * Fixed problems with consent lists including duplicate names and the inability to remove names from the consent list * Faction point warning messages will now only be displayed once when a cap or minimum is first reached * Fixed problem where clothing/armor pulled from a crate is not retaining color customization. NOTE: The problem is with the schematic itself. So any problem schematics need to be re-created to work properly. * Inventory scrollbar should work properly when the text in the examine window exceeds the size of the window. * Fixed hyperspace effect * Camps will automatically clean up 5 minutes after being abandoned. Category:Updates